Ahoy There Captain!
by thisisntcalista
Summary: Roman Patskin was a fearless Captain that held a big secret that she wasn't even aware of. Now she must join her crews with Jack Sparrow in order to find the Fountain of Youth. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Port Royal was Roman's less favorite port, not because it was loaded with troops but it was just so boring. Her ankle high boots clicked on the cobble stone as she walked beside Ozz and Tim. Tim was staggering and little bit but regarded his footing when he saw a pretty girl. Roman looked very unhappy, she hated wearing dresses but had to so she won't be spotted by the East Indies. Her haltered, white dress reached down just below her knee. To show some leg and her boots, her golden clock hung around her neck, just sway every time she took a step. Her tan skin brought out her green eyes that were the color of a lime. Her dark, waist length hair didn't like being tied back and flew easily though the wind. To say she was pretty would be an understatement, she was absolutely stunning. Tim, being the womanizer he is, once tried seducing her but had no luck with it. He now was just content standing by her side making her smile and laugh with his pirate jokes.

Ozz, her first mate and best friend, thought Roman was jewel in the rocks. He flirted with every chance he got but always was rejected after a certain amount of times. He fancied her that was for sure, but no one knew if he was in love with the Captain.

Yes, Roman was a captain of her very own ship, The Rusted Diamond. It was a beautiful large ship that had a crew of 25 men, each man knowing the captain personally. She was a wonderful captain, putting her crew and ship before herself and her safety. The boats sails were a fine navy blue with red elegant writing on the side of the ship that clearly stated the ships name. The ship was Roman life, without she would be nothing.

Roman stared up at the clear blue sky with a look of concern twinkling in her eyes. Ozz took note of it and flashed a caring smile. "Cap'n I don't think there will be a storm anytime soon." He purred to her, also staring at the sky.

"Don't call me captain around here; you don't know whose listening." She hissed back at him, still staring worryingly at the sky. Ozz sighed and heard Tim chuckle. Roman thoughts were going a mile a minute, she was deathly afraid of storms. She wouldn't tell anyone why though. Tim nudges her a little bit getting her attention before sending a charming half smile her way. She smiled back a little bit before her eyes were stuck with worry again. They were heading towards the ship to set sail towards Tia Dalma place. Roman sent an order out for bullets and rope here, knowing this is a quality place for those things.

Roman finally tilted her head downwards towards the now dirt road leading down to the docks. She could see the tip of ship over the hill, her smile started appearing again as Tim and Ozz watched in amazement. Tim noticed a pack of troops staring curiously at them when he decided to link arms with Roman and make her walk a little bit faster.

"Oy! What do yer think yer doing!" She screeched at him, attracting even more attention from her pirate accent. Tim shook his head as Ozz noticed the red coats and also grabbed Roman's arm. She still didn't know why they were holding onto and her speeding up till one of the troops yelled towards.

"There she is lads! Get her." Her head quickly snapped towards them and quickly hurried her pace, knowing she couldn't fight with what she had on consider her weapons have been confiscated by her own crew. She could see the body of her ship now and unlinked arms with Tim and Ozz before sprinting onto the docks. Listening to her feet clank against the wood gave her a sense of relief. She could hear Tim and Ozz boots behind her and behind them the pack of troops. She ran up the wooden plank into her ship with Ozz and Tim behind her before ordering her men into their position to quickly set sail. Her eyes were full of energy as she watched the pack of troops run towards her ship as the men pushed her off the dock. Ozz watched in admiration as she stood, breathing heavy on the side of her ship.

Roman spun around quickly on her heels to face her crew. Her face showed enough pride towards them as she aloud to show. A few man blushed at the sight of the Captain smiling proudly at them. She was ecstatic to say the least. That what she loved about being a pirate the thrill of the chase, the feeling of only getting away in the knick of time. She loved it; it was the blood pumping in her veins.

"Good work men!" She cheered as she made her ways to her quarters.

"Cap'n is we still headed towards Tia Dalma?" She heard a smooth voice call out. She looked up to the quarter deck to see a smiling Michael. She nodded her head as she heard an "Aye Aye!" before walking into cabin. Once she inside she stripped herself of the blasted dress and ankle boots that surely were giving her blisters. She stood naked only with her necklace on searching for her usually attire. She sighed in relief when she came across her outfit. She slipped on her loose fitted white shirt, and started buckling her black leather corset over top of it. She slipped her tight fitted dirt brown pants over her lower half and pulled her worn black boots over her feet. She looked at herself in the mirror before fixing her wild hair. She stopped fixing herself and looked down at uncovered skin around her hip. It was a faint black mark that almost looked like a symbol with a circle around a spark. She couldn't say it was a tattoo because she refused to get one, but she couldn't say it was a birthmark either because it appeared the night her parents were killed.

With tears appearing lightly in her eyes her fingers brushed her hip over the mark before leaving her cabin for some food. As she stepped upon the main deck she noticed the Ozz at the bow of the ship, he looked severely distraught, staring at the sky. Roman then looked up towards the sky where he was looking and saw what looks to be a nasty storm, just like she predicted to herself. Her heart tugged as she stared at the black cloud. She felt a strong arm laid itself over her small shoulder causing her to jump and tear her eyes away from the sky towards the owner. She saw a smiling Tim.

"Just a little rain is all Cap'n. Promise yer." He whispered quietly in her ear. Even though Tim played it off well she heard the sickness in her voice. She stared at him with concern in her eyes; she added something else onto the list to ask Tia. Tim was like an order brother to her, without him her smiles vanished and her laughter died. She smiled kindly at him before slapping his cheek lightly, and turning to her crew.

"Oy! Listen here ya scallywags!" She yelled as the men assembled in front of her. "Michael steer us clear from the storm as best as ya can. Tim you fix supper for the rest of the crew and Ozz help me chart out our coordinates. The rest of yer, get yer lazy buttocks to work!" As she walked off with Ozz following close behind her, she entered her cabin for a second time and seated herself comfortably in her chair with Ozz leaning over the maps already at work. She reached for her bottle of rum. Another thing Roman was good at was out drinking any of her crew, or any men for that matter. She could hold her rum and was always whining when they ran out. She never appeared drunk when she had about 3 bottles either. Ozz lifted his head and stared as Roman closed her pink, pout lips around the rim of the bottle before tipping the crimson content into her mouth.

She noticed Ozz staring at her and quickly brought the bottle away, and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" She asked politely. He smiled at her and shook his head and went back to work. She stared at Ozz for a little bit longer taking in her features. She knew he fancied her and didn't understand why, she showed him his most disgusting sides and him to her. She was an evil, clever pirate and he knew so. His blue eyes darting around the map looking for places to restock on supply as to simply rest on, his shaggy dirty blond hair draped over those eyes and ever so often his shook his hair away.

Roman wouldn't lie she knew he was handsome, but she thought of him too good as a friend then a lover in her opinion. She never loved anyone before but that doesn't mean she was a virgin. She was man-hungry as the boys were women-crazy. She practically ate men alive. She sat straight up hearing the crackle of thunder. Ozz noticed her eyes widen with fear, as she watched a flash of lightening enter the room and left just as quickly.

Roman hands started to shake and calm up she had the right mind to grab onto Ozz for comfort but fought against. She hated showing weakness. She heard shouts of confusion from outside of her door. She took a deep breath before walking past Ozz and outside into the storm.

When she first entered the main deck, her face was welcomed with splats of cold rain drops and the wind blew her hair in front of her face making her blind. She squeezed her eyes shut before feeling a pair of strong arms grasp her waist and lead her to the quarter deck. She blindly grasped the wheel before pushing her dark hair back and ripping clothe off of something to tie it back. She stared at her deck as the crew scrambled around. She still felt a pair of arms around her waist and turned to see Michael grim face look out into the storm.

"We have to head for the eye!" He hollered over the crash of waves and thunder. She gulped and nodded nervously. She didn't know what she would do without Michael, Ozz or Tim. At the thought of Tim panic overcame her mind.

"Steer us towards the eye, I have to check on Tim!" She screamed into Michael's ear. She watched him nodded before she slowly made her way towards the hatch and into the kitchen. It was much quieter under the main deck. She glanced into the dimly lit kitchen before noticing Tim on the floor unconscious; she gasped and hurried towards him. She grasped his warm hand and sighed with relief that he was still alive. But she was nervous; she completely forgot about the storm and was focusing on Tim. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished they were already at Tia, or some into the eye of the storm.

Suddenly as she made her wish, she heard everything become so much quieter up on the deck above. She looked up in confusion before hearing someone came pounding down the stairs. She looked at Michael who was wide eyed before stuttering something out to her.

"We- The ship- I- Tia's." She tilted her head at him before letting go of Tim's hand. "Michael, care for Tim. I need to see what's happening." Michael gave a short dark nod before helping Tim up and out of the kitchen. Roman watched them leave her before making her way to the deck. She was greeted with a clear night sky and calm waters. She stared around, trying to figure out how they were out of the storm and at Tia's. They still had a mightily long way to go, about 3 days worth of sailing.

A big hand clasps her shoulder and spun her around to them. It was Ozz who stared at Roman hard. She felt him burn holes into her face before prying herself away from his hand. She glanced down at her necklace that was all tangled thanks to the wind, and pulled the cloth out of her hair.

"Ay, low the long boat!" She yelled at the men who looked frighten. "Michael, Ozz you two come with me. And bring Tim!" She screamed loud enough to be heard down the hatch. Ozz went down and helped with Tim to settle him to the boat with the three of them.

It was a quiet ride to Tia's, the quietest it's been in a while. Roman's eyes darted around looking for any hint of danger before noticing a fairly large ship with black sail that had holes in it. She gasped silently to herself knowing what ship that was. "_The black pearl"_ She whispered to herself.

"What was that Cap'n?" Michael called, tending to Tim. She shook her head and brushed the question off before looking straight ahead towards Tia shack. As they docked the small boat and walked up towards the shack. Roman rapped her knuckles against the thin wood three times before someone opening it.

It was a woman about Roman's high. Her halter dress showed her cleavage quite well and her dark skin glistened with moisture from the swamp and sweat she surrounds herself in. The woman with wild dread locks smiled with blue stained teeth at Roman.

"Cum herr chide, I've been waitin'" Tia Dalma's thick Jamaican accent sent shivers up Roman's spin before entering the small shack with the three men close behind. Tia clicked her tongue at the sight of Tim.

"He isn't been lookin so well." She said as Michael laid him on the nearest cot. Tim was now in a cold sweat and his once tan skin seemed to been painted over with white. Roman feared for the worst.

"Can yer help him, Tia? I need to know." She whispered her voice coming out raspy. Tears flooded her vision while staring down at Tim, her hair pushing in her face so no one could see. But Tia knew.

"He be alright chide. No need to worry anymore." She said gesturing for the three of them to seat at the round table. They took their seats and sat quietly for a while.

"You do know why we're having come right?" Ozz said glancing at Roman who looked lost thought.

"Aye, I do. But we must wait for the other guests to arrive." She said mysteriously gesturing to the two empty seats. Ozz and Michael looked at Roman who simply nodded and fiddle with her thumbs. They slumped lower in their seats waiting.

After a while suddenly the thin door busted open and a voice shouted out into the small shack. "My dear Tia, we're here love!" a cheerful voice called. A man stood in front of the trio simply staring at them in confusion. Roman was completely hypnotized by his looks. His dreadlocks looking slightly tamed compared to Tia's, his red bandana looked worn and old with charms hanging off of it. His clothes looked to be clothes of a captain which brought him and Roman a lot closer before speaking. His goatee having being separated into two different bundles with beads hanging on them, his coal rimmed eyes staring deep into Roman's electric green ones. She was attracted to him entirely….just before he started talking to her.

"And who's this fine lady sitting in front of me." He said smirking at her. He noticed her staring and did a once over on her too. She was stunning alright, but she looked tough and hard to seduce and that wasn't worth his time at least.

"_Captain_ Roman Patskin." She snarled at him. He winked at her before offering his hands out to her, which she took hesitantly. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on it with his rough lips. Might as well get a rise out of her, he thought.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow love." He whispered to her.


	2. Chapter 2

If Ozz could change any color at that moment it would be green with envy. He stared as the infamous pirate's lips touched his captains and best friend's hand. He felt his lip curl up like a dog baring his teeth. He hasn't even had the chance to kiss her, even on her hand. Ozz watched as Roman's cheek turned the slightest shade of pink and prayed it was it with anger.

"Oy! Who do yer think yer are, touching me like that?" She screeched at the pirate in front of her. Famous or not, he had no right to kiss her hand, like she was lady or something. She gave him a death glare, but he still continued to smirk at her.

"Ay milady. I was only trying to soften yer up." He said in a husky voice. She snorted and muttered about how much of pig he really was. She turned around in her wooden chair and faced a grave voodoo woman. Tia Dalma looked like she wanted to rip Jack Sparrow's head off right then and there.

"So you finally be coming around eh Jacky?" She spoke with venom in her words. Jack stared hard at Tia before planting himself right next to Roman while Mr. Gibbs sat on the other side of Jack. Roman peered past Jack a small, chubby old man who was muttering about bad omen and sneaking glances at Roman. She raised an eyebrow but leaned back again and quietly waited for Tia to begin talking.

"As you all are aware-"Tia started but was cut off by Jack who was looking at Tim with curious eyes. "What's wrong with this whelp?" He asked pointing one of his ring fingers at Tim. Roman reached up and grabbed his finger tightly in her small hands.

"That would be me mate. Best stop pointing fingers _Captain_." She scoffed before releasing his finger from her death grip. Jack glared at the girl when he noticed she slipped off one of his rings. "Eh! Give that back, you wrench!" He yelled at her. Roman held an amused look on her face and slid the too big ring around one of her fingers and pulled her hand back to admire it.

"Might be keeping this" she muttered softly. She heard Michael and Ozz chuckle next to her and looked at them before winking at both. "If yer both are done now, we need to talk about thee Fountain of Youth." Tia said slamming her hand hard on the wooden table. Roman looked straight forward at her, giving her all her attention as did the rest of them. Tia began talking about how the journey was a long and hard one with many obstacles needed to be over come. Roman became very bored with her talking and knew that Michael would probably fill her in later. As Roman looked around the shack at jars full of body parts both human and animal, and small chests full of what looked to be cursed things, something Tia said pulled her attention back in.

"What?" Her and Jack both thundered standing up from their seats like they both heard the same thing at the same time. "I said, that one crew can not go alone another crew must be going along with them. That's why yer both are here." She said slowly grinning at the two Captains with a twinkle in her eye. Roman was furious about having to go alone with someone as arrogant as Jack Sparrow, sure he was a great pirate but he's personality did not match his adventures. Roman glared at the Pirate who was glaring back with equally hatred in his eyes already. Tia eyes roamed Roman's figure till they landed on the fainted mark on her hip. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing of the mark. _Perhaps now isn't thee time for that. _Tia thought to herself.

"There is no way that I'll be sailing with this man!" She yelled at Tia slamming both hands onto the table looking her dead in the eyes. Tia laughs and shook her head and still remained silent. "The feeling is that same love." She heard Jack grumble next to her.

"My name is Roman! ROMAN. Not some pet name you call your whores Jack Sparrow." She hissed at him whipping her head around to see him, hitting Michael in the face with her hair. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow to you love!" He shouted at her, pointing his finger in her face. She was heated, her face flushed red and her hand inched towards her cutlass ready to pull it out on him. He noticed her actions and smirked. _Pirate._ He thought about her. She gave a short yell before turning back to Tia.

"Can't there be a different crew, any one at that's not him." She said her voice still rose. Tia rose from her seat and looked down at Roman. "Chide this man is willingly to become immortal no matter the price that is to be paid, that same as your intention. Yer must sail with him to the fountain." She said low and darkly. Roman rolled her eyes and fall into her chair without a second thought.

"Ay, who ship we be taking then." She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Tia smiled at the girl who finally gave in. But her two mates protested. "Cap'n yer can't be serious! He's a mad man." Michael said, not liking the idea of sharing the fountain more then he already had to. "Yer crazy Roman, if you think for one second that-"Ozz was caught off by Roman's hand in the air.

"I'm the Captain here, and what I say goes. If you don't like you can stay with Tia then." She said glaring at the two men next to her. They became quiet again and Jack smiled and started picking up the trinkets around the shack.

"I suppose we can take the pearl, if that's quite alright with you." He said glancing at Roman, wanting another argument with her. She nodded silently with a look of frustration on her face. Jack led himself to believe that Roman was going to agree with everything he said now.

"And-"But he was cut off. "And, I order my own crew around and you to yours. Also I get the captain's quarters." She said with a beaming smile on her face looking at him. Jack shook his head and waved his hands in front of his face. "No, No love no can do. There can only be one Captain and that's me." He stated picking up a necklace and twirling it around his finger. Roman stood up from her chair and walked over to the man who was about 3 inches taller then her.

"If yer want to live to be immortal, I suggest yer start agree to my terms." She hissed in his ear. He felt the barrel of a gun jab into his stomach as he smiled, and planted a kiss on her cheek causing her to jump back away from him. Now the gun was pointed directly in his face.

"I agree love, I agree. Just wanted to see how your cheek felt." He said winking at her. He watched as her face went from red to redder after he winked. And strolled over to Tia, "Tia love, the map please?" He said giving her the puppy dog eyes. She sighed and handed the worn rolled up paper into Jack's palm. He smiled his golden tooth smile as he unrolled the parchment and gazed at it like it was worth large amounts of gold. Roman scoffed and rolled her eyes. She now fumbles with her clock necklace and absently minding humming softly to it. Jack for only a moment caught a look at her soften feature making her look more like a mermaid then a siren in his opinion. His eyes grazed her body paying no mind to her faint mark on her tan exposed skin that turned Jack on slightly.

"Oy, what yer looking at ya scallywag." She hissed at him looking at him from slits in her eyes. He then shook his head and mumbled a nothing and remember why he didn't want to lay her in the first place now, _too picky_ he thought. Roman lifted herself out of her chair with Michael and Ozz in toll to stroll over to Tim with a worried look on her face. Jack took note and thought that the sick young whelp was perhaps her lover and instantly felt bad for him. "Is he going to be well enough to make the voyage?" Roman said glancing over at Tia who was mixing something in her black caldron, mumbling in a language they didn't understand.

"Ey, he be fine after this." She spoke softly, pouring a offish pink liquid into a small glass bottle and cocked it. She handed it gently to Roman who tucked it away in one of the pouches along her belt. "This whelp yer lover?" Jack asked in a non-caring tone. Roman snorted at him.

"Nay, just one of my best mates." She muttered pulling back Tim's locks from his sweating face. Ozz was relief about how she spoke about Tim. He managed to get so close to Roman in such a short time, while it took him all his childhood and teenage years to actually have her open up to him. He was surprised she wasn't at his throat for the question but shrugged it off.

"Well, best be going. You know need to get things in order before the big adventure." He said leaning slightly over to the left sending a cheeky grin at Tia. Tia raised her eyebrow, and laughed a wicked laugh making everyone in the shack stop from leaving.

"Me be needing me payment." She said her Jamaican accent laying on thicker then normal. Roman paid no mind to the discussion of payment when she heard a faint whisper call to her outside the shack. She curiously looked out in the darkness stepping out onto the dock. Listening to her feet make a satisfying clank on the wood.

_Heed this warning child; go not closer to the fountain but farther. _She walked to towards the edge of the wood and stared into the black murky water. The whisper sends chills down her spin because of the cold voice and words being spoken.

"You ready Cap'n?" Michael said stepping out onto the dock. Roman spun around fast her hair making a low whipping noise in the night air. Michael held Tim in his arm with a list of instruction on how to treat him. Jack stood on his tip toes to peer past Michael's shoulder and at the small girl captain. He sneered as her face was flushed with looked to be embarrassment. He chuckled in amusement. _So the rough one get embarrassed easily. _He thought sneakily to himself.

Suddenly something grabbed Roman's ankles tightly sending her backwards into the water. Michael yelled to her but couldn't do anything with Tim in his arms. Jack on the other hand stripped himself of spare items before driving into the black water. All Roman could hear in her ears was the sound of her clock tick and the whisper telling her to leave the fountain be.

_The lost one should not be heading towards dangerous places, for herself to be discovered._ It hissed at her. A pair of strong arms clasped Roman's waist pulling her back towards the surface away from the whispers but not the ticking. Roman hands clutched the clock that felt like nothing under water and held it tightly to her chest waiting for her breath of air. When it finally came she was up on the wooden deck with Jack hovering over her, making sure she was fine and could breath.

"Get off!" She yelled pushing him away before sitting up. Her hand still clutched the clock and looked towards the water where she had fallen in. jack noticed the shiny golden clock, "What is that love?" He said making a motion towards it.

"It ain't none of yer business!" She screamed at him before getting up and walking away with Michael in tow

"Oh yes you're quite welcome for saving your pretty little life love. Don't mention it." He mutters as he watched her petite figure strode away from him, leaving him wondering why she fell in, in the first place.


End file.
